


Somewhere Heroes

by Estel



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem (from either perspective) about lost opportunities and hopes for Bucky and Steve. Good for any universe, in my opinion. Written originally for Marvel 616.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes just have to write a poem. This one landed on me like a ton of bricks. I know it's a bit random, but I wrote it anyway, so I'll share it, too.

Somewhere we were meant to be heroes together.  
Not here. Not then or now. But somewhere.  
It started out right. You were less friend, more brother.  
So how did we get here?

I choose to believe it’s going to happen sometime.  
Or maybe it’s some place or other plane.  
But we lost the chance we had in our prime.  
Thinking we’ll never make it will drive me insane.

I’m repairable. So don’t look at me as broken.  
And maybe then we can regain our foothold  
On the soldiers we were before it was taken  
And maybe our stories as heroes is yet to be told.


End file.
